Winter Break
by tentitoo
Summary: Post-war time. Draco is back to Hogwarts to finish his seventh year but he's having a hard time. Only a few people talk to him. He craves the attention of one special girl though. Dramione one-shot


**A/N:** This is my first Dramione fic. So please be gentle on the comments, I'm still learning how to write about this amazing couple. It's post-war btw. Hope you enjoy it. (: Review please!

_One-Shot _

**WINTER BREAK**

It was probably the coldest day of winter. The streets of Hogsmeade were covered with a blanket of silvery white snow that had been falling for a week now. The sky was dark grey and wild wind made the snowflakes swirl around violently. The only place that seemed comfortable enough to spend the day was in bed.

Even so Draco Malfoy decided to visit the only non-muggle village in Great Britain in that hostile day. There were only a few students that stayed in Hogwarts for Christmas holidays and so the new Headmistress allowed the older students to visit the village if they wished.

The streets lacked of movement but he felt it was better that way. When Draco decided to go back to Hogwarts – to finish the seventh year he never completed – he never thought people would be very pleased with it. He was right. The youngest students run away from him scared, the older ignored him and he knew people commented on his back. What caused even more loath from his fellow classmates, however, was the fact he was made Head Boy along with one of the most respectable girls in school that everyone admired and loved: Hermione Granger, the Gryffindor Princess.

Malfoy kicked some snow with his boot and stopped in front of the _Three Broomsticks_. He then entered, chose a table at the back and ordered a butterbeer. Draco opened his Arithmacy book and started taking some notes he would need for the holiday's assignment. He would take a sip of his butterbeer every once in a while. It did the trick.

He liked Arithmacy. He liked doing charts and the problems challenged him which was something he needed to keep his mind of unpleasant things such as his social exclusion and his new found interest on the Head Girl who seemed to be the only one who believed he was changed and spoke to him besides professors, prefects and other students when forced to.

Draco cursed himself for thinking about her. It's not like he was falling for Granger.

He had always enjoyed attention – being the centre of events. This year he decided to go on low profile however. He didn't even try out for the Slytherin's Quidditch team as his House mates were giving him silent treatment as well.

Draco now spent almost all his free time studying or reading either in the library or in the Head Common Room (also known as the HCR). He also enjoyed flying once in a while. His marks had improved, not that his grades were bad before, in fact he always had the second best grades. The best grades belonged to the girl who was known to be the smartest witch of her age and no matter how hard he tried he could never surpass her. The know-it-all he had met since his first year at the school and was now Head Girl.

That's when _she_ came along...

As his co-worker Granger didn't gave him the silent treatment. At least once a week she would talk to him during their meetings. Eventually she also started to talk with him in the hallways or when they bumped into each other on the library, the HCR or even in some classes they had together. Hermione was nice to him and gave him the attention he craved so much. That's why he was so into her so much.

He finished drinking his butterbeer and ordered another. As Mdm. Rosmerta placed it on his table the bell rang announcing a new customer. Draco couldn't see the door as his view was partially obstructed by a big Christmas tree.

A girl with a petite figure and a mass of light brown curls with snowflakes stuck on them appeared by the balcony. He heard the girl laugh as Mdm. Rosmerta chitchatted with her.

Although Draco recognized her curls, not until he saw her face illuminated by her perfect smile did he understand that Hermione Granger herself had entered the pub.

She didn't see him though. She chose a table opposite from where he was standing and took out of her bag the same Arithmacy books he had. She was probably doing the same assignment he was.

Draco had the urge to go talk with her. To get her attention by asking if she wanted to do the assignment together but he fought against it. He didn't want to look needy.

Instead he continued working on his notes and started the first chart while watching her. Granger was way ahead of him. She was already completing the last charts.

The clock kept moving and after what felt like eternity the Head Girl started packing her things. Draco watched her attentively.

She paid, said goodbye to Mdm. Rosmerta and exited. His eyes caught a glimpse of gold and crimson by the chair she was sitting on. He got up quickly and picked up the scarf she had left behind.

"Please watch my stuff." He asked "That girl left her scarf behind." Draco exited the pub looking for her.

She wasn't hard to find as was looking for it by the entrance.

"Hey..." he somewhat greeted. Hermione looked up and smiled at him. "Hey! Where you in there?" She tucked some curls behind her ear. "I didn't see you."

"Hmm... Yes. I was." He handed her the Gryffindor scarf. "You forgot this inside."

She smiled. "Thank you."

Draco pushed some plant that was hanging from the ceiling aside. "You're welcome." He smiled faintly but she wasn't looking at him but somewhere above his head.

"Mistletoe..." Hermione murmured and smiled at him. "Guess we should kiss..."

He couldn't help but flush a little but he nodded. Hermione Granger stepped on her toes and gently kissed him for a few seconds.

It was so fast Draco couldn't even understand how it made him feel. Hermione smiled at him once again and took her scarf from his hands.

"I'll see you in the castle." She said before turning around with a simple wave.

Draco waved back although she wasn't seeing him. He smiled a little. He loved attention and now that he had tasted a new kind of attention he couldn't help but crave for more.

**A/N:** That was it. Sorry the ending was awful. Review please!


End file.
